degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marco-Alex Friendship
The friendship between Alex Nuñez and Marco Del Rossi is also known as Malex (M'arco/'Alex). It began in the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Marco and Alex started as rivals, both running for Degrassi's student presidency. Marco ended up being elected student president, and appointed Alex as vice president. As the two worked together, Alex's attitude softened and the two eventually became close friends. Season 4 In King of Pain, when Marco decides to run for Student Council President, his opponent Alex decides to play dirty politics by threatening to reveal his homosexuality at the Election assembly, which his dad is going to attend. Many of Marco's friends, including Paige Michalchuk, Craig Manning, Spinner Mason, and Hazel Aden, were shocked when they learned that Alex is going to run. Once the day of the big debate comes, Alex reveals her campaign as her being a "freak", but even though she threatened Marco about his sexuality, she decides to keep it a secret, deciding at the last minute that it is wrong to use homophobia as a winning tactic. However, Marco ends up winning the presidential position and, in a move of forgiveness, happily makes Alex his vice president. This marks the beginning of their friendship. Season 5 In The Lexicon of Love (2), Paige tells Marco that she is the object of a girl's affections, but when Alex chooses to sit away from the two, Marco figures out that Alex likes Paige. Paige reveals to him that Alex kissed her last night. Alex begins to date Marco's close friend, Paige. Marco is happy for them both. In I Against I, he refers to the couple as Palex. In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Paige, Ellie, Tim, Marco, and Alex are all studying at The Dot. They later go clubbing together along with Hazel. In High Fidelity (1), they are in the same class together with Hazel and Paige. In High Fidelity (2), Marco and Alex graduate with their classmates. Season 6 In Free Fallin' (1), Alex, Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, and Paige are at dinner, when Paige tells everyone she was getting a scholarship to Toronto University in the middle of the semester. In Free Fallin' (2), Marco, Alex, Spinner, Paige, and Jimmy all go out to karaoke. Marco sings to Alex while singing karaoke. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Alex moves in with Marco, Ellie, and Paige. However, she moved out in Love is a Battlefield. Trivia *They are both part of the LGBT community. *They both dated the opposite sex before coming out: Marco dated Ellie Nash while Alex dated Jay Hogart. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *They are both openly gay. *They were both close to Paige: Alex dated her and Marco was her close friend. *They are both friends with Ellie Nash and Jimmy Brooks. *Marco Del Rossi and Alex Nuñez were President and Vice President respectively of the Degrassi Student Council from 2004 to 2005. *In King of Pain, Marco's best friend Craig Manning described Alex as "most likely to succeed in killing someone." *Alex's ex-boyfriend Jay disliked Marco because he was gay. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They briefly lived together in 2007. Gallery Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.18.45 AM.png paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312 (1).jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.42.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.17.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.37.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.17.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 9.10.55 PM.png Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7iqi27tMb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnj9UxBK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ltni325G9v1qc1tpr.jpg 645645f.JPG Normal cap3912.JPG Normal cap2202.JPG King-of-pain-2.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg 632.png 454332.png 7653c.png 5675.PNG 976.PNG 3453ss.jpg 8uuuiouio.png MD-0005.jpg MD-0018.jpg MD-0019.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Degrassi 2006.jpg Screen Shot 2012-1h0-03 at 8.png 4535gff.png MD-0011.jpg MD-0010.jpg MD-0009.jpg 14-brucas59 (3).jpg 5433es.png Tumblr lnruwkEi9X1qc1tpr.jpg 45434d.jpg Lovecats1.10.jpg Lovecats1.12.jpg Lovecats1.11.jpg Lovecats1.08.jpg Lovecats1.07.jpg Lovecats1.06.jpg Normal cap2212.JPG Normal cap2342.JPG Normal cap3832.JPG Normal cap3842.JPG Normal cap3852.JPG Normal cap3862.JPG Normal cap3872.JPG Normal cap3882.JPG Normal cap3892.JPG Normal cap4012.JPG Normal cap4042.JPG 02-3.jpg Deg615 09.jpg Cvc454.jpg 65fgf.jpg 45sdfs.jpg Xc3454.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-1.jpg Season six promo.jpg Screenshot (301).png Screenshot (299).png MD-0006.jpg MD-0004.jpg 02y.jpg Paige-Dylan.PNG Degrassi Season 4.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:LGBT